Accidental Lovers
by Aim 1.0
Summary: They were always on each other's feet but after series of unfortunate events involving floral undies, a snatcher, and a wet incident, Cindy had a realization - she's in love with the natural genius. [One-shot]


#####################

**Accidental Lovers  
**by RMPJ of Z-4R

#####################

Cindy woke up feeling so light today. She suddenly remembered that yesterday was one of the biggest moments of her life. It was because of the prank that she did to Jimmy making him the ultimate ass in school. Imagine, the whole academy witnessed Jimmy with just an underwear on. Worst, the underwear had a floral prints on it! She could not help but to chuckle as she recalled the moment where it all started.

"Listen class, we will have a swimming competition today. You will be with your usual group. Cindy being the leader of the first group while Jimmy leads the second group. Now go to your locker rooms and change your clothes with swimming attire", Ms. Fowl announced at her students.

Everyone shouted for joy. Cindy was so excited for the competition and assured herself that it will be her day. She will let Jimmy how it feel losing for the first time.

Not long after, the competition started. Someone initiated the counting and the two teams were so eager to win that their score tied but the two leaders were not yet performing. Both teams felt uneasy and nervous because their grades were the ones talking here.

As Jimmy and Cindy jumped off the pool, there was an uproar from the crowd, cheering their own leaders. The two had really a tight fight and swimming like professionals. Jimmy was really a genius and found a way on how to make a big distance from Cindy that led to his winning. Jimmy's team jumped with great delight while on the other hand, Cindy made a dramatic walk out, making her team followed her.

"Now kids, our subject was over. Be sure you quickly change your clothes since your next teacher will be there after five minutes", Ms. Fowl told her class and walked away.

At the girl's locker room, Cindy didn't stop mocking and arguing about her disappointment.

"That was impossible! How could that booby head won over me! He was a total cheater", Cindy interminably told to herself.

"Girl, get over it. You still have many chances. I know you can make it next time!", Libbie comforted Cindy.

"No, I'll give him a dose of his own medicine!", Cindy said with desperation.

The two girls went towards their classroom after changing. On the way, Cindy heard someone happily whistling in the boy's locker room. She was a hundred percent sure that it was Jimmy. A peevish smile was formed in her lips. She told Libbie to proceed in the class first and pretended that she had left something in the locker room.

"It's payback time, baby!", Cindy told to herself. She entered the room and looked for Jimmy's new pair of clothes on the rack. She took his underwear and replaced it with her extra floral undies. Then, she moved out of the room and hurried to the classroom to tell her classmates that she had something important to show. The whole class followed her towards the boys locker room.

As Cindy opened the door, the whole class, with unbelievable eyes, witnessed Jimmy with his shirt and a floral undies on!

"Hahahahahahahahaha, I can't stop laughing after seeing his priceless face! Oh Cindy you are very genius!" Cindy rolled in her bed as she returned to reality. She decided to go shopping alone that day as a prize for herself. She took a bath and put on her best dress and grabbed her embroidered purse and asked permission from her mother. Soon she was found riding inside a taxi.

At the mall, she stroll around and bought shoes, accessories, and dresses which she found attractive and trendy. When she got tired of walking and purchasing around, she decided to go home. She went outside and wait for a taxi at the terminal. She opened her purse to ready her fare but she was taken aback when someone grabbed it and ran away. It left her hanging but after some time, she managed to scream.

"Help! Help! That man was a snatcher! Help!", she squealed will all her might.

She thought it was useless to shout because no one was there and the snatcher was already out of sight. How will she get home if she had no money left with her and worst, it was getting dark? Her cellphone was also there inside the purse. No choice but to walk along the dark streets.

She was trembling as she walk together with bunch of shopping bags in her hands. She was so scared of the dark but she really needs to arrive at their house. Later on, a light was starting to approached her which seems to come from a car. The vehicle stopped beside her and the window got down, revealing Jimmy's face.

"Hey Cindy, another side of yours, hah. I never thought that you were so brave to explore the night. Wanna get a ride?", Jimmy invited Cindy.

"Why will you care, Giant head? Anyway, thanks for your generosity but I'd rather prefer to walk alone than be with a loser", Cindy blurted out.

"How harsh of you, lady. If that is what you want. I will go now before I got bumped into some dangerous monsters roaming around the town. Bye", Jimmy answered. He started turning on the engine when Cindy stopped her.

"Uhmm, look, I really need to get home immediately but I lost my wallet. If you will lend me a ride, I will pay you next time", Cindy exclaimed.

"Is that your way of asking a favor? Well then, hop in. You did not need to pay this", Jimmy humbly offered.

Jimmy opened the passenger seat's door and tell Cindy to put on the seatbelts. Cindy, on the other hand, was uneasy since she never expect that Jimmy will accommodate her that easy. They were quiet all the way, making Cindy slept unconsciously. Upon arriving Cindy's house, Jimmy removed the girl's seatbelt and carry her inside the house. The worried Cindy's mother opened the door and was very thankful to Jimmy for bringing the girl home. Jimmy, then, headed towards home.

The next day, Cindy woke up with her hands and arms still aching due to too much bag she hold yesterday. She glanced at the clock only to see that it was ten minutes past seven and her first class is thirty minutes after seven. She hastily ran towards the bathroom and heedlessly put on her uniform. She did not took breakfast and got straight to a taxi.

At school, she did not bother to look at her way until she knocked into somebody, making the juice, which was drinking by the one she got bumped into, splatter all over her clothes. Then laughters bursted towards her ridiculous situation. Lucida, the jealous former queenbee, appeared, adding more derision to Cindy. Unexpectedly, someone covered a jacket above Cindy's shoulder and stood her up.

"Wow, all of you witnessed how Cindy fell but you just stared and laughed at her. And you Lucida, you're just making yourself pathetic because you had not yet accepted that you got beaten by Cindy and your bitterness against her was still clearly visible. What a shame!", Jimmy furiously said.

"But Jimmy, it was not my fault if this idiot got tripped and her clothes were soaked with liquid", Lucida protested.

"Yeah, it was not your fault, but you just made the situation worst and abhorrent for Cindy. Let's go Cindy" Jimmy told as she assisted Cindy to walk.

Jimmy hand Cindy an extra clothes to wear. After Cindy had changed, Jimmy seriously looked at her.

"Cindy, why didn't you defend yourself a while ago? Why did you let that Lucida make fun of you?", Jimmy asked consecutively.

Cindy bowed her head because of disgrace. She can't look straight at Jimmy's eyes.

"Jimmy, uhmmm. I just can not think of anything that time. I didn't see that coming. If I had, then I would not let myself treated that way. I am also about to scorn them but you came. So, uhmm, thank you", Cindy expressed reluctantly.

"Alright, now proceed to your room. And please, don't let yourself treated again that way. I'm not always there to make you stand. Besides, the great Cindy did not deserve that kind of treatment", Jimmy said while patting her head.

"See you around", Jimmy continued and turned his back.

Cindy felt her cheeks turned red. This shouldn't be happening!

At night, Cindy could not sleep peacefully because her mind got stucked about the happening that day. Jimmy was really caring, sweet, and thoughtful these past days. Cindy was so confused. What was happening to Jimmy?

Later on, Cindy heard soft knocks on her window pane. She got up to look at it and surprised to find Jimmy formally dressed with a guitar in his hands. Jimmy started strucking his guitar and a romantic melody hovered through the air. Soon, his soft voice joined the vibrant tone and everything was perfect. Cindy could hardly removed her eyes from the handsome lad in front of her. After the song, Jimmy drew closer to Cindy and held her hand. They looked at each other's eyes for seconds. Cindy find Jimmy's face crossing the boundaries between them.

Cindy woke up hardly breathing.

"It was just a dream! All of those was unreal! How come until in my dreams, Jimmy was there. This should not been happening. Am I. . . Am I in love with Jimmy?" Cindy spoke to herself.

"No, a big no!", she said while softly slapping her face. She knew that falling in love to Jimmy is absurd. She will never love her archenemy. That was unacceptable. But before completely losing her sanity, she set aside those impossibilities and drifted to sleep.

The next day, the result of the final exams will be given. Cindy knew that she passed all of those. Besides, she did not want to take removal exam because it will just ruin her planned relaxation activity on the weekend. She got hold all of her exams but her eyes almost dropped when she saw her Math17 result. She got a 5.0! Meaning, she failed it and her weekend plan will be postponed. She was very devastated not just because of her weekend plan but also for her parent's reaction upon seeing her grade. She could not bare to disappoint them.

Cindy stayed restless the whole day. Jimmy noticed her paleness. He approached her and after hours of convincing, Cindy was forced to confess the reason behind her sadness.

"I can help you with that. Miss Quail was not that strict. She can let you took again another set of test", Jimmy suggested.

"That won't work. You see I got a grade of 5.0. There's no hope in it", Cindy replied weakly.

"Oh Cindy, come on! Let's give it a try. I will be the one to talk Miss Quail about this", Jimmy further suggests.

"Jimmy, I said it will not work okay? Can't you get it? I failed. I am doomed. I am hopeless. There is nothing I can do. Let's just put it that way", Cindy answer with a high tone.

"Cindy, why are you so pessimistic? We can-", Jimmy

"I said no convincing will work for her. Understand? Please let's stop this nonsense!", Cindy was all fed up. She stood up and walk away.

"Cindy, wait!", Jimmy followed Cindy

"Please, Jimmy. Stop acting as if you care. Stop helping me because I can carry myself. Stop being so insensitive. Because if you will continue that..", Cindy was starting to break down.

"What? What will happen Cindy?", Jimmy impatiently replied.

"I might, I might fell in love with you, you bastard! You are so insensitive and selfish! Do not be so caring please because I did not want to arrive at a time that I will get used to it. Please, stop it! Please", Cindy started to cry.

Jimmy pulled Cindy closer to him. He kissed her forehead.

"I will prefer that you will fell unto me. Promise, I will catch you. Cindy, I love you not see it? That is the reason why I accepted all your jokes, your blames, your accusations, and everything. I had loved you from the start. So please, tell me, do you also love me? I want to hear it from you. Please!", Jimmy pleaded.

Cindy looked up to meet Jimmy's gaze. She hold his face.

"Oh, my Jimmy! I love you. I am so blind to ignore your feelings. But now, I can feel it! Deep inside here", she said as she pointed towards her chest.

They continued hugging each other until Jimmy breaks it.

"Uhmm, Cinds. I have something to tell you. Next month, I will be studying at London. It will take for three years. As much as I want to go, I will just prefer staying here with you", Jimmy said.

"Jim, you did not need to do that. I am very much willing to wait as long as it was you. Just swear to me today that you will be back for me!", Cindy replied with tears in her eyes.

"Really, Cindy? My, thank you Cindy. Thank you so much. I love you. I will promise to be back and also promise to me that you will wait for me, okay?" Jimmy said asking for assurance.

"I love you too, Jimmy. And I promise that I will be forever waiting for you", Cindy promised.


End file.
